Merry Christmas
by abbylabby
Summary: My silly Christmas fiction. Warning: I try to be funny Dx silliness ensues.   Enjoy


Here goes :] this is my „silly holiday Fanfiction". I'm totally not procrastinating, when it comes to the other story, nuh uh. I had to get this idea out of my mind, because it's been haunting me, literally. In a non-creepy invade-your-thoughts-at-the-most-improper-time kind of way.

Argh, anyway, enjoy :3

„Merry Christmas"

It was the day before Christmas.

Burt and Carole had to go last-minute shopping, since some of the ingredients for Caroles carefully mapped out Christmas Dinner had magically disappeared.

Finn put the diappearance of the oranges and the simultaneous appearance of freshly squeezed orange-juice in his glass down as a coincidence and was not willing to elaborate.

Kurt wasn't too keen on the subject either, since he regularly raided the larder for his various facial masks.

„If I don't come back son, know that I love you" Burt grimaced as he got into the truck. Carole smacked him playfully on the head: „Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." which was a lie and they all knew it.

Kurt felt vaguely guilty as he waved to his parents as they drove off.

They would be lucky to be back by nightfall and it was only 10 in the morning.

The skinny boy shuddered in the cold breeze and quickly went inside. He was a little uncertain of what to do now. There was always television, but at this time of year it was a mixed-blessing.

As much as he loved Christmas Carols, by the 24th he was completely sick of them and all those Christmas-movies made him want to stab his eyes out.

The fact that Carole had decided to make their first christmas as a family „special" had nothing at all do to with his testiness.

It was nice that she had covered every available surface in ornaments and festooned the whole place.

All those bundles of mistletoe that kept popping up in the least expected places, leading to occasional embarrassing encounters.

That monstrosity of a Santa that started to dance and sing when anyone came near it.

The plates of lovingly decorated cookies everywhere, that contained so many calories he gained weight from just _looking_ at them.

The new garish Christmas stockings over the fireplace...

Well, maybe Finn calling him „Grinch" was _a little_ justified.

It didn't help that his new step-brother was Christmas spirit in person.

He had helped his mother turning their once nice home into Santa Clauses dream house and had even tried to make Kurt assist them.

When he told him exactly where to stick the piece of mistletoe he was holding, he had been likened to the Seussian character and then Finn had promised he would make him change his mind.

Since then Kurt felt slightly troubled.

He constantly expected his step-brother to jump out of dark corners, throwing candy canes at him or something of the sort.

As tv was out of the question, he figured he might as well do something productive and wrap his presents.

They were in his room and since Finn wasn't anywhere downstairs, chances were he'd be there too.

Kurt sighed.

Finn got decidedly too excited around presents and he would probably try to get his present before the 25th, so he might have to bribe him to leave him alone.

He looked around and chose the nearest plate of cookies, it would do nicely.

On his way upstairs he couldn't resist the little snowmen with their white frosting and the tiny chocolate chip buttons for eyes and ate one.

He looked at his hand in disbelief:„This is going straight to my hips you know?"he thought accusingly, but he didn't really feel like arguing with himself and managed to resist the delicious-looking Christmas tree-cookies by thinking of the amount of power yoga he would have to do to work them off later.

Carefully holding the plate in one hand he opened the door to his room and immediately dropped it at the sight in front of him.

Finn was lying on his bed, naked apart from a santa's hat over his crotch. He was lounging, his head resting on his left arm, his right arm draped over his body. He winked at his petrified step-brother and started singing:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
there is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own  
more than you could ever know  
make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you yeah..._

Kurt blushed, even though the whole situation was bizarre, he could not help notice that Finn sounded much better than Mariah Carey, while singing „All I want for Christmas is you".

He didn't have the heart to interrupt him, so he let him sing the whole song. When Finn finished singing and took a Candy Cane out from somewhere behind him and started licking it with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, Kurt decided it was time to say something.

„Finn? Er, I'm not sure if you realized, but I'm not Rachel" then he stopped, because he remembered that they had broken up, which made the matter all the more puzzling.

„Oh, I did realize it Kurtie." another wink: „didn't you hear me sing? 'all I want for christmas is you'" Kurt blushed even more, if that was possible.

„Do you want to sit on Santa's lap?" asked Finn and added a „HoHoHo" for good measure.

Kurt closed his eyes, after all this might just be a nightmare, induced by the sugar rush from that accursed cookie, but when he opened them again he was still faced with the same incredible sight.

He tore his gaze away from the hat and devoted a short moment to admire the rest of Finns body. No matter how silly he thought Football was, it sure produced an appealing bodyshape. In the case of Finn at least, he shuddered at the thought of naked Karofsky.

His attention snapped back to Finns face when the other boy started speaking, in a serious tone this time: „Hey, I know that I look a bit like a moron here" „a bit?" slipped out of Kurts mouth. Finn didn't look particularly annoyed, he even smiled a little. „Okay, a lot then. But despite all the silliness, I wanted to let you know that I, well, I like you more than just as a brother."

„And you choose this outfit to tell me?" asked Kurt incredulously.

„Yep" Finn looked smug „and I thought it might get you out of your Grinch-y mood"

Kurts lips twitched.

„I'm serious. Well, I'd be more convincing if I wore clothes, but I really like you." Finn looked so genuine at these words that all of Kurts objections and doubts melted away.

„Do you want a candy cane?" Finns voice was suggestive, but he was waving an actual candy cane around. Kurt was intrigued. Stepping over the cookies that lay scattered about, he approached his step-brothers bed. Finn patted the bed and Kurt sat down, feeling more than a little nervous.

Finn handed him the candy cane and let his forefinger trail down his spine. Kurt shuddered, even though the sensation was rather pleasant. As he didn't know what else to do, he started to suck on the red-and-white-striped treat.

„Kurt?" „Mh?" having a candy cane in your mouth did not enhance ones faculty of speech. „I love you"

Kurt turned around to find Finn kneeling before him, Santas hat still in place, as a quick glance revealed. Then Finns hand cupped his face and any rational thought vanished from his mind. He leaned in and their lips touched gently. Finn traced Kurts bottom lip with his tongue and as he subconsciously parted his lips at the touch, he let it slide inside and set about exploring his mouth.

Kurt did not hesitate and kissed back. The minty taste of the candy cane still lingered in his mouth and a sense of joy that had nothing to do with Christmas coursed through him.

After what felt like hours they parted, gasping for air. Finn was the first one to recover. „How do you like Christmas now?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Kurt just grinned and kissed him again „I love it, you idiot. And I love you too. But I swear, if you ask me if I have been naughty or nice, you won't live to tell the tale..."


End file.
